


То, что вечно

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Оборачиваясь назад.





	То, что вечно

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles

Время почти семь. За окном тарабанит дождь, и холодные капли разбиваются о крышу автомобиля. Стекают по стеклам, складываясь узорами. Ветер душит ледяными объятиями, и люди все куда-то бегут, спешат. Прячутся под карнизами домов. Стараются как можно скорее проскользнуть в ближайшее кафе, чтобы поудобнее устроится за чашечкой кофе. Или же словить такси и добраться домой.   
  
Джено сидит на заднем сидении автомобиля, постукивая пальцами по кожаной обивке, и смотрит в окно. Рисует взглядом на запотевшем стекле, а после прикрывает глаза.   
  
\- Осталось десять минут, - доносится голос Куна с переднего сидения, и Джено поворачивает голову в сторону, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. Джено кивает и переводит взгляд на сидение. Букет черных роз. Он касается подушечками бархатных лепестков, собирает капли дождя и ведет по контуру. Скользит по длинной ножке, задевая шипы, и забирает букет.   
  
Кун понимает без слов. Выходит из машины, беззвучно прикрывая дверь, и уже через мгновение на мокрый асфальт опускаются подошвы дорогих лаковых туфель, а над головой Джено огромным куполом раскрывается зонт. Джено расправляет плечи и смотрит перед собой, поудобнее перехватывая букет. Окидывает коротким взглядом мраморные ступени и поправляет пиджак. Смотрит на Куна, получая одобрение, и направляется в сторону театра.   
  
Джено оглядывает большой холл и ожидает, пока Кун оставит их вещи в раздевалке. Кивает нескольким знакомым в знак приветствия и, дожидаясь Куна, проходит в сторону зала.   
  
\- Если задержимся здесь хотя бы на минуту, - шёпотом говорит Джено, - придется делать вид, будто я рад видеть всех этих людей. А ты ведь знаешь, это утомляет.   
  
Кун понимающе кивает и предлагает помочь с букетом. Но Джено отказывается. Прижимает букет к себе, будто драгоценность какую, и протягивает Куну два билета. До начала остается пять минут, а у Джено ладони потеют как у мальчишки. Внутри нарастает комом волнение, и он облизывает губы, чуть сильнее сжимая длинные стебли.   
  
Кун касается руки Джено, выше запястья, и в его взгляде читается спокойствие и собранность. Это действует на Джено успокаивающе, и он прикрывает глаза. Вдох... Выдох...   
  
В огромном зале собирается вся богемная верхушка города, и Джено чувствует себя неуютно. Если в теории он и является ее частью, то на практике Джено предпочитает избегать всего этого. Он вообще терпеть не может все эти мероприятия, где главной задачей всегда является быть лицемерным. Но сегодня он здесь. У него есть для этого причины, и он готов потерпеть. Свет гаснет в одно мгновение, а сердце Джено останавливается, взрываясь в груди.   
  
Джено не дышит, когда свет прожектора падает на середину сцены, на которой стоит черный рояль. Джено пытается сделать вдох, но не получается. Ровная осанка, длинные пальцы на черно-белых клавишах и выкрашенные в рыжий волосы. Джено узнает их даже через несколько жизней. На языке горчит привкус чужой кожи, а кончики пальцев покалывает.   
  
Ему кажется, будто время останавливается, и все замирает. Он остается один в огромной пустоте. Джено ощущает, как ладони становятся влажными, и совсем не замечает алых капель на подушечках пальцев. Уши закладывает, и Джено не чувствует ног. В висках пульсирует кровь, и кажется - он сейчас потеряет сознание.   
  
Огромный зал заполняют первые звуки рояля, и Джено крепче сжимает букет в руках. Дышит отрывисто и следит за профилем пианиста. В нем все знакомо. Каждый миллиметр. Каждая родинка. Джено прикусывает губу, чтобы успокоиться, и прикрывает глаза. Под ребрами неистово тянет от боли. Кадр за кадром в голове мелькают моменты старых воспоминаний, и становится дурно. Кружится голова.   
  
Джено делает глубокий вдох, ловит губами воздух и едва не закашливается. Чувствует, как колено сжимают чужие пальцы, и переводит взгляд на Куна, безмолвно благодаря за поддержку. Они выходят из зала раньше, чем заканчивается концерт. Джено оставляет цветы Куну и идет в уборную, чтобы помыть руки. Провожает пустым взглядом алеющие капли и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.   
  
\- Концерт закончился. – За спиной раздается голос Куна, и Джено безмолвно кивает. Вытирает руки бумажными полотенцами и поправляет костюм.   
  
\- Выглядите неважно, - подмечает Кун, и Джено ловит его виноватую улыбку. Кун работает у него уже несколько лет, и он бы мог назвать его другом, потому ему позволено подмечать такие вещи. – Уверены, что хотите встретиться с ним? – Кун отступает в сторону, позволяя Джено пройти, и ничего больше не спрашивает на немое молчание со стороны.   
  
В коридорах шумно, и Джено старается как можно скорее попасть к нужной двери. Чувствует на спине чужую ладонь и лавирует между людьми. Он поворачивает за угол, замечая табличку с именем, и сглатывает вмиг образовавшийся ком в горле. К голове приливает кровь, а сердце еще немного - и разобьётся о ребра.   
  
\- Подожди меня в машине, - обращается он к Куну и делает глубокий вдох. Слышит удаляющиеся шаги и подходит к двери. Во рту будто в пустыне. Джено чувствует, как шершавый язык царапает небо, и ему очень хочется пить. Джено прикрывает глаза и пытается вдохнуть как можно глубже. Выходит так себе, потому что в легких вместо кислорода – страх и волнение.   
  
Столько лет прошло. Джено не знает, готов ли к этой встрече, но рука сама тянется к дверной ручке, а пальцы крепко сжимают ее и тянут вниз.   
  
\- Я ведь просил меня не... – последние слова растворяются в воздухе, а у Джено спирает дыхание. В уголках глаз начинает печь, а в груди целый пожар. – Джено-я...   
  
Контрольный в голову, потому что собственное имя, слетевшее с губ Донхёка, как медленный яд. Джено давится воздухом и не может промолвить ни слова. Земля уходит из-под ног, и он сжимает в пальцах букет, снова раня пальцы. Перед глазами его Донхёк. Все такой же нежный и с россыпью родинок на лице.   
  
\- Господи, - выдыхает Донхёк, и Джено кажется, что он падает в пропасть. Его обнимают крепко, утыкаясь куда-то в шею, и Джено чувствует как шипы впиваются под кожу. Букет летит на пол, а дрожащими руками Джено прижимает Донхёка ближе и слышит, как стучит собственное сердце. – Глазам не верю, - тихо, совсем шепотом говорит Донхёк. Отстраняется и заглядывает в глаза.   
  
Джено кажется, будто Донхёк смотрит в самую душу. Вытаскивает ее понемногу, распуская как старый свитер, но Джено не против. Он тянется ладонью в щеке Донхёка и гладит большим пальцем. Следит за подрагивающими ресницами и сам весь дрожит.   
  
\- Ты все такой же беспардонный, - тихо говорит Донхёк и перехватывает его ладонь. Сжимает холодные пальцы в своих, теплых, и смотрит на порезы, вопросительно выгибая бровь.   
  
\- Цветы, - севшим голосом говорит Джено и облизывает губы. Рассматривает Донхёка, будто видит его впервые, но понимает, что даже через столько лет он совсем не изменился. Остался все таким же родным, желанным и...   
  
\- Не люблю розы, - пожимает плечами Донхёк, но руки не выпускает. – С тех пор как ты решил, что должен уйти из академии. С тех пор и не люблю. – Голос Донхёка звучит на грани шепота, и Джено почти ломается. У Джено столько подготовленных слов, столько заученных фраз, но все они застревают где-то в горле, и нет сил говорить. – Но есть то, что я по-прежнему люблю. То, что всегда вечно.   
  
Донхёк делает шаг вперед, приближаясь вплотную, и слегка приподнимается на носочки. Опаляет теплым дыханием губы Джено и едва заметно улыбается. Обнимает за шею и поглаживает пальцами затылок, касаясь лба Джено своим.   
  
У Джено чувство дежа вю по венам и тепло под кожей. Сердце грохочет как сумасшедшее, а все мысли заняты губами Донхёка. Они мягкие, ментоловые и все такие же податливые и сладкие. Донхёк в сильных руках Джено по-прежнему отзывчивый и теплый. Настоящий, а не просто иллюзия и выдумка, нарисованные старыми воспоминаниями.   
  
\- Донхёк... – Джено разрывает поцелуй и наконец произносит чужое имя. Бегает взглядом по лицу и не может поверить, что все это происходит. – Господи, Донхёк, как же я... Какой же я...   
  
Донхёк прикладывает палец к губам, останавливая Джено, и отрицательно машет головой. Опускает глаза и утыкается лбом в широкое плечо: - Какой смысл о чем-то говорить спустя столько лет, - то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Донхёк. – Мы имеем то, что имеем и... прошлое пусть там остается.   
  
Донхёк поднимает глаза и смотрит на Джено. В его взгляде ни капли осуждения. Улыбается тепло и коротко целует.   
  
\- С каких пор ты стал таким, - тихо шепчет Джено и улыбается в поцелуй.   
  
\- С тех самых, - наклоняя голову набок, отвечает Донхёк. – Тебя ждет еще много интересного, - усмехается он и вовлекает Джено в очередной, более откровенный поцелуй.   
  
Все мысли выветриваются из головы Джено в один миг. Каждый имеет право ошибаться и делать неверный выбор, но Джено знает, что главное - вовремя обернуться назад и понять, что в прошлом есть то, что, возможно, стоит вернуть в свою жизнь.


End file.
